The present invention relates to a solenoid valve device for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A solenoid valve device has a solenoid valve which can be fastened onto a motor vehicle body by a fastening device. For example, the solenoid valve is arranged in a motor compartment of the motor vehicle together with the fastening device. The solenoid valve can be designed as a vent solenoid valve by which an operating medium tank of the motor vehicle can be vented. For this purpose, the solenoid valve is, for example, connected to the operating medium tank and in fluid communication with an outside environment of the motor vehicle, for example via a filter device, in particular an activated carbon filter device. A fluid communication between the operating medium tank and the outside environment or the filter device can now be interrupted or established via the solenoid valve. Thus, a fluid communication is established in a first operating state of the solenoid valve, while it is interrupted in a second operating state. The solenoid valve device can thus be part of an operating medium tank device of the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved solenoid valve device for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings, while allowing quiet operation with little space demands at the same time.